


Mackerel

by Eliza_whyamIhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Birthday, Breakfast, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou's Birthday, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere
Summary: Tetsurou woke up to a soft creak, presumably the door. Groaning, he rolled over, expecting to feel a warm body, but was instead greeted by empty sheets.  Huh.Tetsurou sat up, looking around. The sun seemed to be just above the horizon, and the sky was still mildly dark. Where could his boyfriend be?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Mackerel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Kuroo Tetsurou Day! I wrote this on a whim, so it's pretty short

Tetsurou woke up to a soft creak, presumably the door. Groaning, he rolled over, expecting to feel a warm body, but was instead greeted by empty sheets. _Huh._

Tetsurou sat up, looking around. The sun seemed to be just above the horizon, and the sky was still mildly dark. _Where could his boyfriend be?_ The bathroom lights were off, and his boyfriends' earbuds were still charging so he couldn't be on a run.

Tetsurou got off the bed, putting on a random t-shirt. He yawned, walking up to the bedroom door. As he reached for the door knob, he heard.... sizzling? And a soft humming, coming from the other side of the door. _Is he..? Really?_ Tetsurou was excited. He slowly pulled the door open, and the humming came to an abrupt stop.

Tetsurou fast-walked to their kitchen, nor caring about how cold the floor was. If he was right, then his beautiful boyfriend would be in the kitchen cooking for him. He made a sharp turn, and- there he was, Kageyama Tobio, the love of his life.

Tobio was wearing one of Tetsurou's t-shirts and was obviously surprise by how he was standing to cover the stove.

"Tetsu- wha- why are you awake?'

"Aww, are you cooking for me Tobio?'

Tobio nodded, eyes looking away and cheeks pink. Even after four years together, Tobio still flushed whenever Tetsurou teases him. "What's the special occasion?"

Tobio frowned. _Shit- it is our anniversary? No- that was a few months ago... so what-_

"Tetsu, today's your birthday."

_Oh. Right._

Tobio walked towards his boyfriend, face down. Tetsurou was panicking now. Did he do something wrong? Then a pair of hand wrapped around his waist, and he felt Tobio bury his face in Tetsurou's chest.

"You've been so busy lately, so I wanted to surprise you with a breakfast in bed. You seemed so stressful, and I wanted you to relax... I didn't think you'd forget your own birthday. I'm sorry.."

"Hey, hey, why are apologizing? I should be apologizing for not paying enough attention to you."

Tobio shook his head, still hugging Tetsurou for dear life. "I could've helped you..."

"There's nothing you could've helped me with, you have your own work. I'm sorry for worrying you.'

Tobio looked up, and Tetsurou stared into those beautiful royal blue eyes. They were what caught Tetsurou attention at first, they were like whirlpool, pulling Tetsurou in.

Of course that wasn't just it, Tobio was a pull package. His determination, especially on court. His bluntness, the way he said what he thought. I was never sugar-coated, and never laced with any malicious intention -except if it was with Shrimpy or Tsukki, then it was _pure_ malice. The way he always covered his smile, scared of how other people would react to it.

Speaking of, his smile. God, it's just so _beautiful._ His cheeks would puff slightly, his nose would wrinkle. It made Tetsurou weak in the knees. I mean, how could anyone _not_ fall for boy? He was.. perfect, to say the least.

Tobio furrowed his brows, which Tetsurou found cute. "Next time, if you're stressed, tell me. okay? I wanna help, even if it's just by making you tea."

Tetsurou fell in love again. Nodding softly, he combed his fingers through Tobio's hair, feeling the soft jet black hair against his skin. He doesn't know how Tobio's hair was this silky (he's asked multiple times) but all Tobio always said he just uses any type of shampoo.

Tobio smiled -or at least he tried to with his face still buried in Tetsurou's chest- and finally let go of the hug. "Now go back to bed, I want to finish cooking your breakfast", Tobio said as he pulled away.

"No!' Tetsurou pulled Tobio back, "I want to cuddle with my boyfriend!!"

"But Tetsu-"

"No!!'

"The mackerel's gonna get charred-"

"Mackerel?" Instantly, Tetsurou let go of Tobio, who huffed, blowing the hair out of his face.

"Wow, can't believe you'd choose mackerel over me. What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Tobio pouted.

"The one that reeallyyyy loves your cooking. Now, you said the mackerel's almost charred, go save it. Shoo, shoo!" Tetsurou lightly pushed Tobio to the stove again. Tobio let out a fond sigh, focusing back to his task.

Tetsurou smiled, seeing his boyfriend cook. He wasn't really tired, and watching his boyfriend humming and swinging to some random tune, his heart bloomed.

"Oh-" Tobio said, facing Tetsurou. "Happy birthday, Tetsu."


End file.
